Numb
by Ichigano
Summary: Parfois, quand la pression monte, on éclate et tout peut arriver.


**_Numb_ de Linkin Park**

Assise loin de chez elle, au bord d'une rivière une jeune fille pense. La proximité de l'eau la rassure et la calme, mais elle n'en pas sereine pour autant.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

La doctrine de sa famille lui pèse de plus en plus... Elle essaie d'être ce qu'elle devrait, de faire ce qu'on attend d'elle. Mais cela ne semble jamais suffir...

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface _

Loin, seule... Elle se sent comme en train de trahir son père, cet homme qu'elle essaie de rendre fier. Mais jamais il n'est satisfait...

_I don't know what you're expecting of me _

Elle est persuadée qu'il attend quelque chose d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce ? Un acte précis, ou bien une attitude plus exemplaire ? Elle se perd dans ses pensées et ne comprend plus.

_Put under the presure of walking in your shoes _

Malgré ses efforts, elle se sent de plus en plus étrangère à son clan, cette famille qui la rejette à cause de son manque de capacités innées. Comme une égarée qu'on voudrait intégrer à sa famille... Pourtant ses yeux prouvent indubitablement qu'elle fait partie du clan Hyûga...

_Caught in the undertow _  
_Just caught in the undertow _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

Elle se bat, elle s'entraîne, elle effectue de longues et périlleuses missions. Pourtant chaque chose qu'elle fait paraît déplaire à son père...

_Caught in the undertow _  
_Just caught in the undertow _

_And every seconde I waste is more that I can take _

Elle passe sa vie à essayer de ressembler à l'image que son père aimerait avoir d'elle. Mais les jours s'écoulent, et elle n'y arrive pas.

_I've become so numb _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_Become so tired _  
_So much more aware _

Alors, depuis un moment, elle se rebelle. Elle change, et innove, dans cette famille où les traditions rythment tout.

_I'm becomming this _  
_All I want to do _  
_Is be more like me _  
_And be less like you _

Puisque son père ne remarque pas ses efforts pour le satisfaire et ressembler à ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle soit, elle se lui prouvera par la différence ce qu'elle vaut.

_Can't you see that your smothering me _  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control _

La main de fer de sa famille opresse son héritière, qui se débat pour s'en échapper.

'_ Cause everything that you thought I would be _  
_Has fallen apart, right in front of you _

Au fur et à mesure, les attentes de son père, irréalisables pour elle, car inconnues, s'étaient effondrées. Elle en était sortie plus forte, dissociée de sa famille, et indépendante, enfin.

_Caught in the undertow _  
_Just caught in the undertow _

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you _

Mais même dans ce sens, pas un sourire ne vient éclairer le pâle visage de son père. Il n'est jamais expressif, même avec sa surdouée de soeur, où son neveu, qu'il a finit par accepter, qu'il admire sans l'avouer... Mais il a toujours un geste d'attention pour eux, un regard moins dur, un soupçon de douceur dans la voix. Elle rêve de ça, elle l'espère, mais rien...

_Caught in the undertow _  
_Just caught in the undertow _

_And every second I waste, is more than I can take _

« A quoi bon ? » se dit-elle.. A quoi rime de s'échiner pour un homme qui ne vous regarde pas, qui ne vous considère nullement comme sa fille ? Pour qui la vie se résume aux us, aux traditions, aux règles et à sa benjamine ?

_I've become so numb _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_Become so tired _  
_So much more aware _

Aujourd'hui, près de la rivière, la jeune fille se sens mal... Ses longues années d'efforts lui semblent d'entraînement, avec ses coéquipiers, tant de dangers affrontés... Certes, elle a des amis, des proches et de simples connaissances... Mais sans la famille, c'est dur de vivre. Ce n'est pas comme Naruto qui ne l'a jamais connu. Elle, elle appartient pleinement à sa famille, mais ne s'y intégre pas...

_I'm becomming this _  
_All I want to do _  
_Is be more like me _  
_And be less like you _

Sa rébellion ne lui a servi à rien. Il ne la regarde pas plus qu'avant. Son visage est toujours aussi impassible et froid qu'à l'habitude. A croire qu'il n'a rien remarqué.

_And I know I may end up failing too _

En voyant son cousin, qu'elle respecte et admire pour ses capacités et sa force, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'espèrer être différente. Ne pas terminer sa vie comme ce père qui lui demande tout sans rien demander.

_But I know you were just like me _  
_With someone disappointed in you _

Elle ne connait rien de lui, de son passé, son enfance. Son père était-il pareil ? Peut-être que tout vient de là...

_I've become so numb _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_Become so tired _  
_So much more aware _

Mais peu importe le passé. L'essentiel, c'est l'avenir. Et elle ne laissera plus personne en décider.

_I'm becomming this _  
_All I want to do _  
_Is be more like me _  
_And be less like you _

Hinata se lève, et marche vers sa demeure, résolue.

_I've become so numb _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

Son père est là, elle ne lui accorde pas un regard.

_I've become so numb _  
_I can't feel you there _  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _

Elle marche, sans s'arrêter. Et gare à ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin. Direction l'avenir


End file.
